tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmall A
The was built by International Harvester from 1939 to 1947 in Chicago, Illinois, USA and Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Model History :For Company history see The new McCormick-Deering Farmall letter-series wheel tractors introduced in 1939 included the Farmall A, Farmall B, Farmall H, and Farmall M. All had beautiful new styling by industrial designer Raymond Leowy and followed the theme set with the International TD-18 crawler in 1938 and carried through to all International Harvester tractor models through the late 1950s. The Farmall A was an all-new offset design. The frame, engine, and drive train were offset to the left and the driver’s seat and controls were offset to the right to give the driver an unobstructed view of the ground and the crop being cultivated. International promoted this as its “Culti-Vision” design. The A was rated to pull a 1-bottom plow (singe furrow plough -UK) or cultivate one row. The engine was the same size as that of the old F-14 (113 ci) but was a revised design that would be in production for many years. Only distillate versions of the engine were built in 1939 and a high-compression gasoline version was added the following year. The A was available with the pneumatic Lift-All attachment, powered by exhaust gases, for lifting implements. The A was branded "McCormick-Deering Farmall" initially but the name was shortened to "McCormick Farmall" in 1946. The Farmall A was International Harvesters's answer to the Allis-Chalmers B, which entered pilot production in 1937 and full production in 1938. The B was also a small 1-plow tractor and it resembled the Farmall A but lacked the offset design. Although the B sold very well, the Farmall A quickly overtook it. When running on gasoline the Farmall A had slightly more power and it had a 4-speed instead of 3-speed transmission. Allis-Chalmers put a larger engine in the B in 1943, but International Harvester responded in 1947 with an improved Farmall Super A. Timeline *1939 - McCormick-Deering Farmall A introduced *1946 - name shortened to McCormick Farmall A *1947 - replaced by McCormick Farmall Super A Factory locations *Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois, USA *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA (1947 only) Specification See Infobox for basic details *Standard tires **Front: 4.00-15 4-ply **Rear: 8-24 4-ply Variations and Options *Electric starting *Pneumatic "Lift-All" implement lift system *Adjustable front axle *Optional tires **Front: 5.00-15 4-ply **Rear: 9-24, 10-24, or 11-24 4-ply; 4-30 or 5-30 4-ply dual Serial Numbers Information Preservation No detailed information of any of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. McCormick-Deering_Farmall_A.jpg|McCormick-Deering Farmall A, painted but unrestored, with belly-mount sickle-bar mower, 4.00-15 front and 8-24 rear tires|link=Farmall A McCormick_Farmall_A_Tulare.jpg|McCormick Farmall A at Tulare, California antique tractor show|link=Farmall A File:Farmall_A_sn_FAA70474_-_reg_427_XUC_at_Holcot_08_-_IMG_0106.jpg|Farmall A sn FAA70474 with a mid mounted cultivator bar fitted with ridger bodies|link=427 XUC See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * A Category:Farmall A Category:16 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States